Iliasville
, or Ilias Village in Rogue's translation, is the starting location of Monster Girl Quest. It is the hometown of Luka and the location of the main shrine of Goddess Ilias. Here, the player is introduced to the narrative by Ilias and informed of their duties. Description On the outside the village looks like a typical sleepy settlement where not much happens. However, the Shrine of Ilias is found in the center of the village. It is here where Ilias appears to bless heroes and also acts as the focus of her religion. As it is the southernmost location and is where faith in Ilias is strongest, Iliasville can be seen as a direct contrast to the Monster Lord's Castle, the supposed final location of Luka’s quest to defeat the Monster Lord. History According to Luka’s flashbacks, the villagers were originally hostile towards him and his mother Lucifina, the populace being very xenophobic towards outsiders. An epidemic of disease spreading through the town, with Luka's mother among the victims. Luka tried to get help from the other villagers but they refused due to him and his mother being outsiders. Lucifina eventually died. Having to fend for himself, Luka became an excellent cook, a skill which Alice quickly comes to appreciate. The epidemic also killed off most of the original villagers which allowed foreigners to move in, taking up residence and filling in the services that a village needs to survive. As such, Luka went from being the outsider to one of the village's longest-lived residents. As he is known to be always willing to lend a hand, the relationship between him and the village as it is today is drastically different than his childhood. He is well-known and well liked, learning (poor, as Alice describes it) swordplay from pilgrims and has many people he comes across wishing him well on his journey. Luka begins his quest after being visited by Ilias in his dreams, who tells him he must defeat the Monster Lord. He awakes to hear Hans, the village lumberjack, alerting the village about an attacking Slime Girl. Luka rushes out to confront the threat, ignoring the warnings of his neighbor Betty, and manages to drive her off (with Ilias' instructing him on how to fight). Shortly thereafter, he hears a large explosion and goes to investigate. He finds Alice, the current Monster Lord (though he doesn't realise it at the time) lying in a crater. Luka introduces himself. Alice berates Luka for his contradictory belief in Ilias and ideal of human-monster coexistence. Luka runs back to the village, but discovers that Ilias did not descend for his hero baptism (because Alice had injured her and Ilias was too proud to be seen in this state). He returns to his home to find Alice, who decides to accompany him on his journey. In Chapter 3, after Luka reaches the "end" of his journey and befriends the Monster Lord, he rebels against Ilias as she is the main obstacle to coexistence, and in response she deploys her wrathful forces everywhere, including Ilias Village. When Luka returns, he finds the village in complete ruins. Archangel Ranael taunts Luka, and his Keepsake Ring shatters out of rage, revealing his true, angelic form, and he proceeds to annihilate the angel. Alice then notices that the casualties are too few considering the size of the village. They discover that most of the villagers were transported to Enrika. When they head there, they learn from Micaela that she teleported the survivors there, but unfortunately those who exited their homes during the onslaught, such as Hans, sealed their fate. Those who were devoted to Ilias are shocked, and those who were not wish Luka and Alice well on their journey into defeating her. Trivia *Ilias Village has two of the few unpictured humans with a real name: Hans, the village lumberjack; and Betty, Luka's neighbor. **The other named unpictured humans are Cervantes in Iliasburg, Merlin, Karen, and Lupton of Ilias Kreuz. Gallery Ilias Village.png|Ilias Village during daytime. Luka's House.png|Luka’s house in Ilias Village. Shrine of Ilias.png|The shrine (church) of Ilias within the village. RanaelUrbanRenewal.png|Ilias Village destroyed by Archangel Ranael. Category:Locations Category:Ilias (Continent)